The Wellington Lloyd's Enigma
by Exotos135
Summary: Every family has It's secret. Some are embarrasing, some are harmless, but there are some secrets that are better left alone...and a member of the Wellington Lloyd family, Rhonda, is about to discover one she hoped to never know. Rated T just for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**(Wellington Lloyd's House, Rhonda's Bedroom; 7:00 am)**

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd woke up, yawning and stretching before getting out of her bed. She proceeded to then do the usual morning routine, ending it with making her bed and grabbing her backpack.

As soon as she walked out of her room though, she spotted something...peculiar on a desk close to her room. It was a bunch of documents, which she of course picked up.

"What is this?" asked Rhonda as she looked at the documents. "Documents about my family...should I see them or not?"

One thinking later, Rhonda started to see the documents, only to throw them to her desk when she lost interest. The very last one though, completely catched her attention, as he eyes were glued to it as she opened it and read, getting a disturbed look that worsened the more she did so.

After she finishing reading, Rhonda screamed so loud the windows on her house started to crack, with a few glass cups on the kitchen breaking while some that were already broken repaired themselves. immediately after that, Rhonda opened the drawer, put the document she just read on it and then closed the drawer tightly, hyperventilating afterwards.

"That can't be true...It must be a cruel joke somebody put on me..." when she uttered the last part, Rhonda calmed down and got up with an angry look on her face. "That's it, this must be some sick joke one of classmates set up on me! Well I won't take this without giving them a payback!"

Taking her vision off the document, the girl walked to a photo of her schoolmates, focusing on Sid and Stinky. "And I just know who would do something like this." hissed Rhonda as she narrowed her eyes.

**(S.P. 118, 4th Grade Classroom)**

Some time later at the school, Nadine arrived at the classroom to see Helga and Phoebe looking at Rhonda with confused looks. "Hi girls," greeted Nadine as she walked to the girls, getting their attention. "what's wrong?"

"Your friend is what's wrong." replied Helga.

"What do you mean?" asked Nadine, slightly angry at the reply.

"She hasn't mentioned any of her expensive stuff or one of her family's trips since she got here," explained Phoebe as the trio turned to see Rhonda in the far back. "and she's also spontaneously looking at the door and the clock with that expression on her face."

The trio turned to see Rhonda at the far back row, doing just what Phoebe said she was doing. "I'm going to see what's wrong." said Nadine as she got off her desk.

The black girl then walked to Rhonda, who changed her vision to the door and this time seemed like was fixed at it. "Hey Rhonda?" asked Nadine to her friend, who looked at the clock and then the door.

"What's up Nadine?" replied Rhonda, not taking her vision out of the door.

"Helga and Phoebe noticed you were acting a bit...strange, and as I continued to see you changing between looking at the door and the clock, I wanted to know if everything was alright." replied Nadine in a worried tone.

"Of course everything is alright, you know what they say; there's a logical explanation for everything." assured Rhonda, this time turning to her black friend.

"And those logical reasons are?" asked Nadine.

"I'm looking at the clock to see how much time left I have before Mister Simmons arrive and the class starts, and I'm looking at the door to see if Sid and Stinky have arrived yet so I can beat them senseless!" explained Rhonda.

"...That only manages to make me worry even more." stated Nadine. "What did they do to you?"

"A prank Nadine, an extremely sick prank." replied Rhonda, turning back to the door.

At last after changing between clock and door for who knows how long, Rhonda spotted Sid and Stinky arriving. Rhonda wasted no time and got off her desk, with Nadine, Helga and Phoebe watching as she walked to the two boys.

"Hey Sidky!" exclaimed Rhonda as she got both boys attention and she grabbed their hands, earning a confused look from them. "I have to talk with you two!"

Rhonda dragged both boys to the far back, throwing them against the wall and tightly grabbing the neck of their shirts while giving them an angry look. "Rhonda we're Stinky and Sid," corrected Stinky, Sid nodding in agreement. "I'm pretty sure there's a kid who's called that though."

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed Rhonda before releasing the boys and taking out the document from her shirt, which she then showed to the boys. "Which one of you put these horrible prank among my documents?!"

The two boys grabbed the document and read it, pausing before giving Rhonda a look and giving her the document back. "...What are you talking about?" asked Sid.

"Don't act stupid, that's Harold's job!" replied Rhonda, putting the document back where she took it out from. "You two put this among the documents of my house, just to give me a shock! And don't even try to deny it because I know you would, or could, go this low!"

"Rhonda we haven't made our own prank yet." informed Sid to Rhonda, Stinky nodding in response. "And it isn't even for you, we don't know who we're going to give it yet."

"...Wait a minute, if neither of you did it since as you said you haven't made your prank yet." said Rhonda before starting to think about it, getting a horrified look as she realized something. "Then that must mean, this document-"

"Is genuine?" interrupted Stinky, exchanging looks from Sid before turning back to Rhonda. "That's a possibility."

Rhonda's shocked look got frozen on her face as the world around her turned black and white, with her slowly falling on the floor unconscious. And then Mister Simmons arrived. "Good morning class, for today we-" greeted Mister Simmons before noticing the unconscious girl. "Rhonda!"

The entire class, as in what had arrived anyway, went to the unconscious girl. "Rhonda!" shouted Nadine, trying to get her friend to wake up. It was futile as Rhonda didn't respond. "She's not responding!"

"Kids, help me get here to the nurse!" said Mister Simmons, with Sid, Stinky and Nadine helping him lift the unconscious girl.

Everybody got out of the classroom just as Arnold and Gerald were about to get in, with Helga and Phoebe being the last ones to leave. "Hey, what ha-" asked Arnold before being interrupted.

"Move football head!" interrupted Helga, pushing both Arnold and Gerald out-of-the-way as she followed the kids.

Phoebe remained to help both Arnold and Gerald up before running back to Helga, with the two boys scratching their heads in confusion as they followed their classmates.

**(Back at the Wellington Lloyd's House, Rhonda's Bedroom)**

Some time later, Rhonda slowly opened her eyes, the first things she noticed was that instead of the classroom she was on her bedroom, with her friend Nadine sitting beside her with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Rhonda, turning to Nadine.

"You fell unconscious when you discovered the possibility that this was true." explained Nadine, taking out the document Rhonda had before from...somewhere, and showing it to her. "Mister Simmons got worried, you didn't woke up for a long time and..."

Remaining silent for a few minutes and seeing her eyes getting teary, Rhonda put one of her hands on Nadine's shoulders. "I'm sorry that I made you worried, but you would understand why I passed out for long if you knew what was in that document to begin with." replied Rhonda.

The dark-skinned blonde girl cleaned her tears and gave her friend a happy smile. Turning back to the document though, she started to open it, only for Rhonda's free hand to stop her. "Nadine." uttered Rhonda, getting her friend's attention. "Do me a favor, and don't open or read it."

"Why not?" asked Nadine.

"Just trust me when I tell you the next; It's not something you or me had to or have to know," told Rhonda to her friend. "It's better if you safe yourself from the horror that is inside that document than join me with it."

Pausing for a bit, Nadine nodded and closed the document in response as Rhonda released both her hands from her. "You said it recently, but I need to question what's so important about this document." said Nadine. "So, what's so important about it?"

"The documents before this were just about random information; achievements and so on." "This one though, is related to a secret of my family...one so horrible I hope It's just a joke somebody thought was funny. My family has a high status among the rich people, and the information in said document is capable of staining that status forever, so that's why I can't tell you what's inside."

Remaining silent, Rhonda turned back tot he ceiling while her friend remembered something. "Oh right, are you feeling okay Rhonda?" asked Nadine, putting her hand on Rhonda's hand. "You have slept for a few hours and I was starting to get worried."

"While I do feel fine, I don't think I have gotten over the shock yet." replied Rhonda in an honest tone. "And actually, I don't think I might be able to get over it anytime soon. But wait, what about the school? And what am I doing in my room?"

"Well on the school, they decided to have one of your classmates record the class while you relaxed at the nursery." explained Nadine, scratching the back of her head. "However, I don't know about the room, I only came here to wait until you recovered consciousness."

"Oh, is that so?" said Rhonda, earning a nod from her friend. "Well, just put the document at the desk outside and tell whoever recorded the classes to come to here later."

"Understood Rhonda."

The dark-skinned blonde girl got off her friend's bed and got out of the room, with Rhonda turning around to see a photo of her parents. _"There are only two people I can ask about this issue."_ thought Rhonda. _"And hopefully, they'll prove me wrong."_


	2. Chapter 2

**(S.P. 118, 4th Grade Classroom)**

Next day, the classes were about to start, with only one student missing at the 4th grade classroom; Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. "Hey Nadine," said Sid, getting the girl's attention. "where's Rhonda?"

Just then the door was opened, with Rhonda entering the classroom, carrying her books. "Hi Rhonda, are you feeling better?" greeted Gerald as he and Arnold waved hello, only for Rhonda to pass them without returning the wave. "So, I guess that's a yes?"

Rhonda sat on a desk close to Nadine, and the class started. For the most part Rhonda and Nadine didn't interact at all in neither the class or the cafeteria, only when the classes were done, when Nadine was packing her stuff, did Rhonda got up from her desk and went to her friend. "Hey Nadine?" said Rhonda, getting her friend's attention.

"Yes Rhonda?"

"You and me are best friends, and we can tell each others secrets and personal stuff..." said Rhonda, turning to her friend with a worried look on her face. "Am I right?"

"Of course Rhonda." replied Nadine. "What's a best friend for?"

"Well I need to ask you something; If I had taken the decision to tell you something important, something which could change your opinion of me or my family in such a radical way..." started Rhonda, her tone getting worried as she paused. "Would you promise me to keep it a secret?"

"...Rhonda, of course I would keep it a secret." assured Nadine, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Then I want you to come with me." said Rhonda.

The rich girl walked out of the classroom, turning around to watch Nadine following her. She gave her friend a smile before resuming her walk, Nadine following her all the way.

**(At the Bathroom)**

Once arriving at the bathroom, Rhonda closed the door as Nadine looked around, seeing the bathroom empty. "What are we doing here, Rhonda?" questioned Nadine in a worried tone.

Turning around, Nadine saw Rhonda closing the door while looking down, unnerving the dark-skinned girl a bit. "I'm going to tell you what was inside that document that disturbed me so much." answered Rhonda.

Gasping in shock, Nadine got a worried look as she calmed down. "B-But Rhonda, you said-"

"I know what I told you, but if you can assure me you can keep it a secret from everybody else, then I got nothing to worry about in telling you." interrupted Rhonda. "Do you wanna know it? Not that I will change my opinion or decision to tell you of course."

Remaining silent, Nadine started to think about it, giving her friend a nod in response. "Fine," said Rhonda, looking around before walking closer to her friend and whispering to her ear. "What was in the document was..."

To avoid spoilers, it cuts to the hallways, where Nadine's scream was heard. It specially caught the attention of Arnold and Gerald, who believed to have heard it the closest. "I think I know where that's coming from." said Arnold as he started to run towards the bathroom. "Follow me Gerald!"

**(Back at the Bathroom)**

Due to the shock, Nadine fell down with the most disturbed expression on her face, while her friend Rhonda just gave her a worried look. "T...That can't be true!" said Nadine in denial. "You must be kidding me!"

Getting teary eyed, Rhonda helped her friend get back up, closing her eyes and starting to cry afterwards. "I also wish it was a lie, but with the possibility that it could be genuine and the fact that it Isn't a joke made by Sid or Stinky..." said Rhonda, sniffing a bit as she opened her eyes. "Just...promise me...that you-"

Before she could finish, Rhonda saw Nadine's hands grabbing hers. She turned up and saw Nadine with an assuring smile on her face, her disturbed look having vanished. "Rhonda, as you already said you got nothing to worry about." assured Nadine. "Even if I'm pestered by the entire city on telling them what you told me, I assure you I won't tell them anything."

Crying once again, this time because of happiness, Rhonda's hands separated from Nadine's and she gave her a tight hug. "Thank you." said Rhonda as Nadine returned the hug. "You don't know how happy I am knowing that I can trust you."

Separating and cleaning her tears, Rhonda walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. "Rhonda wait," said Nadine, stopping her friend and getting her attention. "what about your parents?" asked Nadine.

"I'll ask them today after school," answered Rhonda, taking a deep breath. "hopefully they will tell me it Isn't real. Otherwise though..."

Rhonda started to twist the doorknob, slightly opening the door before being interrupted again. "Rhonda I just noticed something else," said Nadine, getting Rhonda's attention again. "what if anybody asks you instead of me about the document, if they even figure out what's going on?"

"I will of course resist to tell them, this is something only you and me can know for now." replied Rhonda, releasing the doorknob and walking to her friend. "Nobody else can, not even A-R-N-"

"O-L-D." finished Arnold, who was just entering the bathroom with his friend.

Not expecting his arrival, Rhonda screamed and jumped scared, Nadine catching her on her arms. "Arnold! What are you and your friend doing here on the girl's bathroom!?" questioned Rhonda.

"What are you talking about? This is the boys bathroom." answered Gerald.

Looking around, both girls realized what Gerald said was right. With their faces turning red in embarrassment, the two girls slowly walked out of the bathroom, Nadine putting Rhonda on the floor before they walked to the hallway.

**(Back at the Wellington Lloyd's House, Living Room)**

Once school had finished and she returned home, Rhonda grabbed the dreaded document and went to see her parents at the Living Room. When she arrived there, she saw both of her parents sitting at the couch close to the chimney, hugging together with warm smiles on their faces.

_"Okay Rhonda, you gotta take a deep breath and calm down."_ thought Rhonda as she slowly walked towards her parents. _"There's just no way that whatever's in the document you saw yesterday is true, even if it looks completely genuine, you know there's no way they'll tell you It's true."_

"Dad, mom, I have to ask you something." uttered Rhonda, getting both of her parents attention.

"Ask away honey." said Brooke as she and her husband turned to their daughter, getting out of the couch the were on and walking to their daughter afterwards.

"We have a lot of documents about our family, that is pretty certain." started Rhonda, pausing a bit and looking at the document before she continued. "But what I'm asking you is if there's any one that's probably fake, one that there's no way could ever be true even in our dreams."

"There are no fake documents about our family, honey." answered Mister Lloyd as she and her wife returned to what they were doing. "All of them are real, I assure you."

Those words were enough to absolutely crush Rhonda, causing her to turn paler as she, on her mind, felt her entire world crumbling into pieces. She released the document, which slowly fell to the ground as the girl went walking back to her room with a horrified look on her face.

"What is this?" asked Mister Lloyd as he grabbed the document and opened it, with he and his wife getting a shocked look at what information it had. "Oh no!"

**(On Rhonda's Room)**

After a small shock, Rhonda went to her bed and started to cry on her pillow, grabbing a picture of her with her parents before she continued. "I can't believe it! I just can't!" exclaimed Rhonda, looking with a mixed look of sadness/fury at the picture. "Why? Why did my family-no, why did my parents had to be the one to do something like that, WHY?!"

Putting said picture back, Rhonda returned to crying on her pillow before hearing some footsteps. Believing she knew who was coming, the girl quickly went to the door and used some furniture around as a barricade as some knocks were heard. "Rhonda dear, are you there?" asked a familiar voice; the voice of Rhonda's mother.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Rhonda as she finished the barricade.

"Honey, let us explain!" shouted Brooke as she tried to open the door.

"Get away from me! I don't want any company now!" exclaimed Rhonda tears started to form on her face.

After thinking about it for a minute, Mister and Miss Lloyd exchanged sad looks before they left the door alone. "Fine Rhonda, we'll leave you alone." said Brooke as she took out the document from nowhere went to the desk where it originally was, putting it ont he drawer afterwards. "What this document revealed to you must be a shock so, we're not gonna try to make anything worse."

After saying that both adults left the Hallway and returned to the Living Room and Rhonda took out the furniture from her door after a few minutes. And after putting everything back where it was, the rich girl went back to her bed and looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

Just then she heard her room's phone ring, with the girl getting up and walking to the phone, answering the call. It was Nadine. "Hello Nadine, I have some bad news." greeted and said Rhonda. "As it turns out the document is perfectly genuine, the information it has is true."

**(Nadine's House, Nadine's Bedroom)**

"W-What?" asked Nadine in a shocked tone. "You can't be serious Rhonda."

"I'm absolutely serious." replied Rhonda. "Luckily however, I can rest a bit better since only you and me know the secret, and we will not tell it to anybody else."

"You can be sure about that." replied Nadine in an optimistic tone before thinking about it deeply, her tone changing to a worried one in the process. "But what if the pressure from having to hide it forces you to show it?"

"Oh right, that could become a problem." said Rhonda before turning to a photo of Curly. Instead of questioning what was that doing there though, she grabbed it and got a smile on her face. "But I'm pretty sure I know the one who can help us with that."

"You don't mean-"

"Desperate times need desperate measures," interrupted Rhonda. "If I don't survive, remember to keep the secret a secret from any and everyone. And remember that I tried."

"I promise Rhonda." said Nadine in an honest tone before hanging the phone.

Rhonda put the phone back where she got it and, giving a long look at the picture of Curly, let out a sigh before putting it back where she got it and leaving her room.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Wellington-Lloyd's House)**

The main door was opened and Nadine, along with the rest of Rhonda's friends, went inside the house. Once there, the kids started to look around for her, with Harold being the only one to wonder "Wait a minute, why are we looking for Rhonda?" asked Harold.

"Ever since Rhonda found the document, she's so afraid to accidentally reveal the information inside it that it got to the point she doesn't want to meet anybody face-to-face." explained Nadine in a worried tone. "I need you to help me find her so I can see if she's doing okay or not."

"And once we find her, we all will beat some sense into her, right?" asked Helga, looking under the couch.

"No, this is something only I and Rhonda know about, and I want to keep it this way." replied Nadine. The dark-skinned blonde then got an idea and turned to see the stairs leading to upstairs. "You keep looking for her over here, I'm gonna see if she's upstairs."

The girl went upstairs and left the kids alone, with Helga being the only one to actually complain.

**(Hallway to Rhonda's Room)**

Walking and looking around the hallway, Nadine constantly shouted Rhonda's name in hope for a response. "Is that you Nadine?" heard the dark-skinned blonde from Rhonda's door, running towards it and knocking the door to see if she got another response.

"Is that, really you?" asked Rhonda from inside her room.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." said Nadine in an excited tone, trying to open the door but unfruitful failing. "Umm Rhonda, why is your door closed?"

"I need you to tell me the next first: What are you doing here?"

"I came here with the rest of our classmates, or at least a few of them, to go search for-"

"You gotta get them out as fast as you can!"

"Why?"

"Because the closer they are to this place, the more likely I will show what is in the document to them!" replied Rhonda in a panicked tone. "I might probably become the laughingstock of the school!"

"Rhonda that's ridiculous," remarked Nadine. "and by the way, what are you doing inside your room?"

"I'm staying here until I can find a way to keep the horrible secret inside the document a secret that neither you or me will ever tell." explained Rhonda, Nadine rolling her eyes in response. "And this is the only idea I got so far. Could you please, just tell the guys to leave?"

"Oh there you are Nadine." said Gerald, who was with the other classmates as they walked to the girl. "We searched everywhere downstairs but we couldn't find Rhonda."

"Have you find her?" asked Arnold.

"Rhonda is inside her room, and I talked a bit with her already." answered Nadine, turning to her classmates.

"Great, so?" said Stinky.

"Sorry guys, but Rhonda wants to be alone for a while." told Nadine to the kids. "So let's all go home and try to forget this happened, okay?"

"What?! We spent minutes having to search for her downstairs, and you just tell us to go back home like nothing happened?" asked Helga, earning a nod from Nadine in response. "Tough luck, I didn't come here for nothing. What is

"I can't tell you guys anything." replied Nadine.

"Well, then answers us why did she thought I and Stinky put some information in there as a prank." said Sid.

"Stinky and Sid, you both are the worst kids on the classrooms, mostly you though." replied Nadine, putting her hands on her hips. "Of course you would have the audacity to do something as horrible as put fake information in a family document."

"But if you don't have any proof that they did it or we don't know what topic you are talking about that bothers Rhonda so much, we cannot know if they made the information as prank." replied Phoebe, adjusting her glasses as she said so.

After hearing that, Nadine got a worried look as she realized Phoebe was right. "In fact, considering the security around the Wellington Lloyd's mansion and their own handwriting, Sid and Stinky would have to be ninjas or perfect writing mimickers to barely be able to put information in the document that didn't look off."

"In words that are a bit easier to understand, if you don't tell us the information in the document, we can't believe Rhonda's story that Sid and Stinky did it." added Gerald. "So what are you gonna do, Nadine?"

Looking at all the classmates around, Nadine crossed her arms, gave them a stern look and said "...I'm not telling you anything." in a serious tone.

"Then we'll have to beat the information out of you!" exclaimed Harold in an exasperated tone.

Harold and grabbed and lifted Nadine, getting ready to hit her. With Rhonda hearing everything from her room, her eyes started to water with tears as she heard her classmates try to stop Harold, who really was serious when he said he was gonna beat the information out of Nadine. So, not wanting to hear this go on any longer...

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

Rhonda slammed the door opened, startling and getting everyone's attention. "If you wanna know what happened, then It's me you're supposed to be bothering." before continuing, Rhonda wiped off her tears and put on an angry look on her face, giving her classmates a glare in the process. "And. Not. Nadine."

Harold released Nadine and joined the rest as they watched the rich girl. "Okay then, tell us." replied Harold, crossing his arms. "What's wrong?"

With the sudden realization of what she got herself into, Rhonda knew she had to make a choice: Tell her teammates what was in the document and probably made fun of for the rest of her life, or not tell them and go back to her room, leaving her teammates rather angry and demand that she told them.

So of course she chose the former, it was the most logical sounding anyway. "I...I..." stuttered Rhonda, sounding like she was at the brink of tears.

"You're what?" asked Harold.

The girl fell down on the floor after hearing the question, with everybody running to her to see if she was okay. "...I'm a product of incest." stated Rhonda, tears rolling down her cheeks as she said it.

The statement left everybody in the room shocked, with their shocked looks remaining frozen on their faces as Rhonda got up, covering her face as she went back to her room to cry, with Nadine soon following.

After a while and some thinking, everybody just...left.

They didn't try to go in the room and do something, they just went downstairs and left the room. For most of them this was something normal, seeing the issue was a bit big for them, but if Arnold was among them-and he is-then something clearly wrong was happening.

"Football head, where are you going?" asked Helga, seeing Arnold leave with the rest.

"Rhonda was right, this IS something too big for me." stated Arnold, pearcing right through Helga's heart. Was she hearing stuff or did those words actually come out of his mouth? "It's better if we leave poor Rhonda alone, unless any of us knowns anybody who can help with these kind of issues."

Arnold followed Gerald out of the mansion, with Phoebe following them. However, she stopped when she saw Helga wasn't moving, but looking at a phone. The blonde girl suddenly noticed and turning around, she told Phoebe the next: "Oh you go ahead Phoebe, I'm going to follow you a bit later." briefly before turning back to the phone.

"...I know someone who can help." said Helga, narrowing her eyes as she grabbed the phone.

**The End**


End file.
